User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Hero Prepares To Return Home
NOTE: This fanfiction story is not authorized nor endorsed by A Heroic Smurf, the creator of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and thus is considered non-canonical. It was near Hero's 150th birthday, and Master Kai saw that this student has grown powerful in his use of the Power Stones that were embedded in him, and has mastered every known fighting skill that he could teach him. He called his student to him because he sensed that something important was going to happen to Hero's fellow Smurfs that required the young Smurf's attention, but he couldn't tell his student what it was. All he knew was that it was dangerous, and if Hero wasn't there to resolve the situation, he would be left without a family to come home to. "Yes, Master Kai, what did you want to smurf me about?" Hero asked as soon as he arrived near the reflecting pool that Master Kai was sitting near. "It is time for you to return home, my young Smurf," Master Kai said. "There is nothing more than I can teach you now that you are in full control of your Kai abilities." "Home," Hero said as he looked into the reflecting pool and could see the Smurf Village through it. "It's been years since I last smurfed foot in that place. I wonder how things have changed over the years, if my fellow Smurfs still think of me." "I sense a bit of reluctance in your desire to return home," Master Kai commented. Hero sighed. "It's not that I don't want to return home, Master Kai. I do miss the fun that I had with my fellow Smurfs, and everything about my life before I had to deal with smurfing these powers. It's that I don't know if my fellow Smurfs will ever forgive me when I wasn't able to control my powers." "What you did back then was not your fault, Hero," Master Kai said. "If this Papa Smurf still cares about you, he would want to see you return home just as much as your friends would." "Well, if I'm going to show my fellow Smurfs that I'm in control of my powers, it's either now or never," Hero said. "Master Kai, I would very much want to have the portal between our worlds open." "As you wish, my young student, although the instant you travel through the portal, you won't be able to return here ever," Master Kai said with a bowing of the head. "As long as you remember all your lessons, you should pose no danger to anyone anymore." And with that, Master Kai caused a portal to open, through which Hero could see the Smurf Forest. "Goodbye, Master Kai, and thanks for all your lessons," Hero said. "I will miss smurfing in this place with you." "Go now, before the portal closes," Master Kai said. And so Hero flew through the portal linking the two worlds temporarily before it closed. Hero flew around, glad to be back in the Smurf Forest again after years of being away. Then he headed straight for the Smurf Village. "Hello, fellow Smurfs, I'm home," he called out before realizing that it was empty. "Papa Smurf? Anyone? Where are you?" he asked. He looked around the village to see if there was any Smurf in it. And then he heard a faint whisper: "Pssst...Hero Smurf...is that you?" Hero recognized the voice and went over to a barrel where he found the Smurf hiding inside. "Jokey Smurf? What happened here? Why are you smurfing yourself inside a barrel?" he asked. "Uh...well...I was smurfing here because of a joke that I played on Hefty that he didn't like, and now he was smurfing after me," Jokey answered. "As for what the other Smurfs are doing...well, there's this wizard who had smurfnapped Hawkeye sometime age when Papa Smurf had sent him and Brainy to smurf walnuts, and the entire village had smurfed over to that wizard's hovel in order to rescue him." "The entire village has gone to rescue Hawkeye from a wizard?" Hero said. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem, right?" "Well, there is just one problem, Hero," Jokey said. "They said that the wizard was a human, a giant who had smurfed near our forest. I don't know if the others have succeeded in rescuing Hawkeye or not, but if they haven't, I'm not sure what good I would do in smurfing the others out of there." Hero nodded with some understanding. "Then it would be best for you to smurf here where you'll be safe. I'll go handle this wizard and get the other Smurfs safely back home." "You're not going to smurf upset with me just because I called you a 'power mad freak' now, are you?" Jokey asked. "That was years ago, Jokey," Hero said. "I'm a different Smurf now." Jokey let out a nervous chuckle and a sigh as he watched Hero take off. "Well, that's a relief." Trivia * Master Kai is based on Master Roshi from the Dragon Ball anime series. Category:Blog posts